Tweek y Kenny van al infierno
by pixiebol
Summary: MA por suicidio. Los personajes son usados simplementes para entrar en la historia y por sus atributos individuales. Cancion : muder melody. A veces hay una mejor casa esperandote donde enos lo espera siempre y cuando la conoscas y tengas los mejores conocidos a tu alrededor.


Quiero escribir esta historia basada en extrañas teorías conspiradoras a nivel global. Así que decidid usar a dos personajes que creí le quedaban mejor al tipo de historia que iba a ser contada. Tweek por que tiene un novio y desde niño fue muy alterado, y Kenny por todas sus experiencias con la muerte y su tan horrible vida familiar. Canción de inspiración para escribir: Murder melody by cult to follow.

Eran eso de las 5am cuando Kenny se canso de escuchar piedrecitas en su ventana, era cansador por que no eran tan pequeñas siendo que las escuchaba a pesar de estar lloviendo. Se asomo a su ventana y la abrió, solo para ver a cierto rubio que el savia estaba fuera de la ciudad. Estaba con un Starbucks en las manos, probablemente vació, por que era tan tarde, o temprano debería decir? El Starbucks ah de ser de la noche anterior. Al notar esto el se apuro a bajar las escaleras.

Vio a Tweek empapado y esperando por el, al verlo se le lanzo encima en un abrazo. Kenny no entendía lo que sucedía, solo que al parecer Tweek había tenido suficiente. Y no tenia ninguna intención de dejarlo mojándose, así que lo guío hasta su apartamento estudio para una sola persona, o pareja de bajos recursos como siempre le decía a sus futuros pretendientes.

-Tweek tu siéntate aquí y ponte ropa de ese armario.- explico el rubio enpiyamado, tal vez el también debería cambiarse? Nah

Mientras Kenny hacia un café para Tweek, el rubio menor se decidió a echarse en el suelo como lo hacían de pequeños, o de adolescentes. A pesar de no ser el mismo cuarto el aun recordaba aquella experiencia que tuvo con Kenny. Ya que desde pequeños Craig y el habían salido junto después de su primera ves decidieron abrir la relación a experiencias y luego la cerraron de nuevo. En el tiempo que estuvo abierta el se había acostado con Kenny y Kyle. Por separado por supuesto, pero el recordaba ese cuarto con la muy marca Kenny. Un desastre! Eso aun no había cambiado, aquella ves empezaron en el piso y acabaron en la cama. Desde allí se había creado una muy buena conexión entre los rubios y no se arrepentía de nada.

Enfrente se le sentó un rubio en una polera naranja mirándole directo a los ojos mientras le entregaba una taza de café recién echa. Al parecer no era el barato que el se esperaría, pero ya que?, el le había estado escribiendo por días, no, semana sobre su regreso a South Park.

Al olfatear el café y probarlo se dio cuenta que ya no tenia su Starbucks en la mano, y sonrió.

-Gracias Kenny, como siempre jaja

El otro muchacho también rio recordando lo cercano que se habían vuelto, y también por que había recordado algo aun mas presente en ese cuarto-.

Siento aparecer de la nada pero tuve que agarrar el vuelo que pude encontrar y fue tan a lo rápido que no pensé en la hora que llegaría. . .

\- No te preocupes .- sonriSa

-Tu sonrisa ilumina el sol lo sabes?- dijo el pequeño de los cafés mientras le acariciaba la cara

-Bueno entonces debí sonreirte mas para que en esa época hayas dejado a tu estupido novio por mi, serias pobre pero con el mejor sexo del mundo.

-Jaja! Yo diría con el mejor chico del mundo. -Esto tomo a Kenny de imprevisto y se sonrojo, algo que no hacia muy a menudo.

Finalmente ambos chicos se miraron para empezar la conversación seria

-no prefieres que nos sentemos en la cama? Aquí hace frío dijo el dueño de la casa.

-Ah, lo lamento, claro. -ambos se sentaron en la cama para hablar mas cómodamente

-Me sorprende que no intentes nada

-Vamos Tweek, si hubieses llegado a una hora normal y no te hubieses mojando bajo la lluvia estoy seguro que lo haría.

-Jaja oh que caballeroso!

-Me alegra verte reír… por que creo que no viniste aquí muy feliz? … mira te as estado quejando de tu novio hasta otro nivel que cualquiera de mis amigos, pero nunca especificaste. Por que no me dices que es lo que esta sucediendo en realidad?

-ugh, es ese estupido Craig, debí dejarlo en el momento que gano ese estupido concurso de sicología.

-Si recuerdo que fueron grandes noticias en el pueblo, y eso que todos en el pueblo creían que era un estupido

-Lo es.

-Jaja si, lo siento, prosigue.

-Es que luego de eso empezó a salir con amigos mayores y muy raros, estoy seguro que algunos pertenecían al gobierno!

-No te alteres, calmate y cuéntame.

-Te aseguro que no es mentira Kenny. -dijo el otro rubio a punto de las lagrimas

-Esta bien… supongo que yo también eh visto cosas muy raras en este mundo… - recordando como el no podía ni siquiera seguir las leyes de la naturaleza y morir.

-Bien… el empezó a salir con esos amigos y se volvió muy extraño, se lo veía tan falso, Kenny. Tu sabes que yo crecí con el así que obviamente me percate que no solo parecía otra persona pero se lo veía tan falso… tan …

-Esta bien… te creo, eso explica por que cada ves que volvió a nadie le cayo bien de nuevo. Algunos lo culparon en el hecho que ustedes se habían ido a una ciudad mas grande por la universidad pero eso no fue suficiente para mi… por que tu sabes como tu no cambiaste mucho jaja

-Si…

-Lo siento, entonces el cambio? Por que no lo dejaste ese momento?

-Es que… el cambio no me molesto tanto como las cosas que empezó a hacer…

-… como que?

-Sus raros experimentos, se supone que no haces experimentos en gente cierto? Menos los que no an accedido o dado ningún consentimiento conscientemente… cierto? Especialmente si son alguien cercano a ti?!

-Si, tienes toda la razón. - ahora las cosas empezaban a sonar aun mas realistas para kenny, al menos basado en la información que el ya de por si tenia, de tanto morir. Hey tenia sus ventajas.

-Me alegro que tu no creas que estoy loco Kenny, por que te juro que… bueno mejor vuelvo a la historia. Empezó a traer a sus amigos a casa y a grabar todo lo que hacíamos, y preguntarles por consejos a sus "amigos" extraños esos.

-Estuviste con el por años, que te hizo cambiar ahora tan de repente?

-Eh tenido suficiente, lo eh encontrado tratando de manipular mis sueños, siempre diciéndome cosas para que sueñe sobre eso mientras duermo, al decir palabras o mover mi propio cuerpo! Esta loco, Kenny! Ese tipo no tiene ningún chance conmigo. Lo peor es que cuando lo confronte tuvo a sus amigos afuera de la casa espiándonos y prediciendo mis movimiento, en la esperanza que 'magicamente' me van a llegar a controlar. Encontré su diario Kenny, ahí decía todo.

-… - para el joven en polera naranja todo le sonaba muy familiar, basado en lo que sabia.

-Bueno… en su diario explicaba los pasos, primero espiar a alguien hasta saber todos sus movimientos normales, y luego decirlos o gritarlos antes de que lo hagan. Si la persona lo hace de todos modos esta el chance de que crea que en realidad es una voz en su cabeza, o lo empiece a tomar como un comando. Luego siguen con eso en especial en el estado del sueño, donde intentan literalmente manipularte. Me dio asco, asco Kenny te digo. Esa gente me da asco, pero ahora no hay escapatoria… por eso…

-Hey Tweek si no tienes escapatoria no quieres ir la infierno conmigo?

-Uh?

-Si… bueno… eso no suena tan bien, pero …

-Mira, se que siempre me an tomado como paranoico pero tal ves gracias a eso estoy muchísimo mas consiente de mi realidad y mi cerebro, así que lo que quieras decirme no tienes por que endulzarlo, por que yo no se que mas hacer.

-Bueno… digamos que yo no puedo morir … espera- el joven se paro, saco el cuchillo mas grande que tenia y se apuñalo en el pecho. Tweek miro horrorizado pero simplemente se quedo allí, seguro era un acto cierto?

Bueno tal como esperado- la verdad no fue tan como esperado, el cuerpo de Kenny se desvaneció y este salió del ropero.

-un truco de magia? Que? Kenny casi me matas de un susto!

-no lo fue, simplemente no puedo morir, eh muerto a diario pero desde pequeño regreso, a veces me quedo mas o menos tiempo en el infierno… no es tan malo. Lo que si es, es esta vida, la odio y quiero largarme. -Tweek si te prometo un lugar a salvo en el infierno vendrías conmigo?- Dijo un rubio que se volvió a poner sus pijama tirada en el suelo, junto con su ropa interior.

-Pero… esto es aun mas grande de lo que yo te eh dicho…

-No te asustes, también te creo y no necesitas pruebas. Mientras estaba en el infierno escuche a satanas buscando un buen lugar para muchachos que hacían algo así, según el, uno era de South Park pero no tenia ni idea que ese uno seria Craig. La próxima ves que veas a Craig será en muchos cientos de años con lo que les espera, hasta eso seguro que ya te ganas a satanas y Damien de tu parte.- le guiño el ojo.

-Uhm… o-okay! Pero… Kenny, tu no te sentirías muy solo en la tierra?

-Por supuesto que si, especialmente por que esos bastardos no morirán tan pronto de acuerdo a satanas. Pero gracias a mis búsquedas por todo el infierno y cielo; hm aunque no lo creas también me eh ganado el cielo; bueno encontré la manera de morir y eso incluye alguien quien quisiera guiarme, o de quien me puedo agarrar hasta bajar al infierno. Ahí la maldicion se romperá.

-Bien, lo haré… pero que tienes en mente? Supongo que tiene que ser al mismo tiempo?

-Si. Y tengo dos pistolas en full uso.


End file.
